


Enjoy Yourself

by Tortots



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortots/pseuds/Tortots
Summary: When Rudyard Funn is having an average, miserable Thursday, he bumps into Chapman while trying to avoid Antigone.  As if things couldn't get any worse, Chapman invites him for an ale down at the bar.  To get him to shut up, he accepts, and a fun night ensues.





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for like over a year? Kept leaving and coming back to it. Hope you all  
> Enjoy Yourselves  
> badum tisssssssssssssss

It started off a normal enough day.  Well, as normal as things got nowadays.  A new normal that had recently befallen Funn Funerals when one frustratingly tall and annoying and handsome and infuriating idiot moved to town.  That is, when one Eric Chapman moved to town. Er well, village.  They weren’t quite a town, not yet, but almost. 

Anyways.

The day was...the day was Thursday and Funn Funerals still hadn’t had any business in...well, they hadn’t had any business since a week and a half ago? Maybe?  Could’ve been longer, definitely wasn’t shorter.  Because of the lull in business, Antigone was insufferable to be around so after a morning of trying, unfruitfully, to avoid her, Rudyard was left with no other option than to silently, sneakily and stealthily (all traits that Rudyard DEFINITELY possessed) slink out the front door, backwards of course, and bump directly into the arrogant bastard himself. 

              “Arrghh!” Rudyard immediately froze in a cartoonish mime of a burglar that had just been caught.  After a beat or two he turned around to face his obstacle.

              “Oh! Good morning Rudyard, in a rush?” the annoyingly chipper voice of Eric Chapman pierced through Rudyard’s ears, causing an internal (and let’s be honest, external) grimace.

              “Oh. It’s you, Chapman.”  Rudyard intoned dully, “None of your business if I’m in a rush or not, thank you.”  He made to push past the other man standing on his doorstep.

              “Something got you in a rut Rudyard?” Chapman asked, chuckling to himself lightly at his wording.  Rudyard just huffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he succeeded in making his escape. 

“Ah, you know Rudyard, I came over to speak with you,” Chapman called, turning heel and following the ever-gloomy looking man.  Rudyard made a noise of annoyance that sounded somewhat like a cat being strangled.  Chapman tried to hide a shudder.

“Was it to gloat Chapman?  I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care about all the business you’re taking from us or how busy you are or anything about another extension to your premises.”  Rudyard groaned, of all the people he didn’t want to talk to right now, Chapman was second on his list (behind Antigone of course).

“Oh?  How did you know about the new addition?” Rudyard groaned in response, eyes going upward as he questioned whatever ethereal god that might be listening why he must be tortured on this day.  “Nevermind, anyways I was hoping you’d accept an invitation to grab an ale tonight, maybe talk about something other than shop.”  Chapman said, casually, hoping not to detonate his friend(?) frenemy(?)’s temper.  Rudyard stopped walking.  He turned his head slowly to look at Eric, brow raised, face contorted in a look of suspicion and confusion.  Eyes narrowing more as each second passed.

“Why?” he asked, slowly and after a lengthy pause.  (Also why was Chapman sweating? It wasn’t that hot out today.  Why was he noticing Chapman sweating? No never mind, Rudyard don’t think about the way he was glistening in the sun like some sort of clothed Adonis.  Shut up!)

“Well I mean can’t two friends share an ale together? Hang out, get some quality bro time, that sort of stuff, you know.” Chapman clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to sway.  Rudyard blinked at him a few times.

“No, actually- I don’t know, but if it means you’ll take your hand off my shoulder then fine, Chapman, I’ll go share an….an ale or whatever.  But so help me, if this turns out to be some nonsense to steal Funn Funerals patented ideas-!”  Rudyard trailed off in exuberant intensity, his finger pointing at Chapman in warning.

“Ri..iiiiight.  Anyways, see you at 7?  Enjoy yourself!”

              And with that, Chapman was off, leaving Rudyard alone to one enjoy his solitude, and two, to puzzle over Chapman and his aggravating, endearing, frustrating, idiotic friendliness that made Rudyard’s stomach do somersaults and pirouettes.  This is a fact he would admit to no living creature ever, not even Madeline.  A guy has to have some secrets after all.

________________________________________________

Seven o’clock finally rolled around and with stomach feeling as though it had been taking sailing lessons (that is to say, tying itself into knots), he marched across the square to Eric’s godforsaken funeral parlor and knocked twice on the door. Hard.  He shook his hand out and began rubbing his knuckles.

              “Good evening Rudyard! I trust you had a pleasant day!”  Chapman smiled warmly and stepped onto the stoop and into the night.

              “Right.  Let’s get this over with…Chapman.”  Rudyard said dryly, adding the ‘Chapman’ as if it were an insult.  He turned heel and began walking off towards the pub.  He felt worse and worse about agreeing to this by the second.  Why had he even agreed?  Was it that repulsive fluttering sensation he got every time the man smiled at him? Or how sweaty his palms got if he talked to the man for longer than a hot minute.  How aggravating.  Just more reasons he should’ve said no.

              “Ah, right-o.  Let’s.”  Chapman asked, making sure to lock the door, looking at Rudyard’s quickly disappearing form.  He walked awfully fast and looked awfully agitated.  Chapman hoped this wasn’t an indicator as to how the rest of the night would go.  The bar, located just up the street from the dual funeral homes, only took a few minutes to get to and once inside, Rudyard and Chapman sat at the bar.

              “Two Ales please Stephen.”  Chapman called.  Stephen Waters was the local barkeep, who had inherited the bar from his father, and his father before him.  Many Waters’ had served at this Piffling Vale staple.

              “Actually, Stephen, I’ll have a glass of milk, if you please.”  Rudyard interrupted.  Stephen blinked at him a few times.

              “A glass of…Milk?”  Stephen asked, his eyebrow piqued.

              “Yes, Stephen, a milk, you know, the consumable liquid we get out of cows? Milk.”  Rudyard said, perplexed as to why his drink choice was being questioned.

              “You don’t want an ale, Rudyard?  That’s the whole idea of me inviting you to the bar,” Chapman questioned.

              “Yes. Christ, I just want a glass of milk.  How hard is that to understand?” Rudyard shot back, exasperated.  Stephen walked away, shaking his head, to pour Rudyard his milk and Chapman his ale.

              The two men sat at the bar, Rudyard relaxing bit by bit the longer they sat.  He had two glasses of milk and Chapman two ales.  Despite the rocky start, it was shaping up to be quite the pleasant evening, much to Rudyard’s annoyance.  They had begun exchanging the usual, how was your day, how was the weather, etc., and there was an awkward bit where Rudyard complained about looking for clients only to be told they were already booked with Chapman. And how he listened to people tell him how menacing he looked and how much of a horrid little man he was, and how frightened he made the children and what have you.  He ended that line of complained with a “Well, it’s pretty normal now a days, really, I’m not sure why you look so surprised, Chapman.”   Which lead into an awkward silence from Chapman, who looked uncomfortable until he coughed once (you know, one of those fake coughs that are more of an attempt at pushing the awkward silence on its way) and declared that he didn’t think Rudyard was horrid, which earned him a slight blush from the other man.  After all that, however, their conversation slipped into a comfortable discussion about things that didn’t relate to work.  They found out they were both equally interested in watching ballet, and equally not interested in learning ballet.  They both chuckled at that last bit.

Towards the end of the second ale, Chapman was laughing loudly, cheeks tinged a little redder than usual and- Oh god was Chapman DRUNK!?  Rudyard thought as he swallowed his last sip of milk, eyeing the other man hesitantly.  He didn’t drink, nor did he make it a point to spend time with drunk people.  I mean sure, the mayor and the reverend would get drunk during town events, but it wasn’t his responsibility to get them home, or to even bother with them most of the time.  Despite his annoyance at it, he realized he felt obligated to ensure that stupid perfect Chapman made it home safely….even if his house WAS just up the street and now that Marjorie was locked up, there wasn’t any real danger facing the drunk patrons walking home.  Rudyard groaned internally.

They paid their tab, Chapman insisting that he pay for Rudyard’s drinks, and Rudyard putting up a valiant fight before caving and allowing Chapman to do so.  At some point on the walk from the bar to Chapman’s, said annoying, beautiful, stupid man had slung his arm around Rudyard’s shoulders, loudly exclaiming to Rudyard how nice the night air felt and how happy he was that Rudyard had taken him up on his offer.  Rudyard bared all of this, not really saying anything in return, until they finally reached Chapman’s stoop.

“Well.  Good night, Chapman.”  Rudyard said, attempting to free himself from Chapman’s arm to no avail.  Chapman held Rudyard tighter, leaning him against the doorframe and dipping his head down so his mouth was level with Rudyard’s ear.  (At this point, Rudyard was blushing very badly, and was only thankful for the darkness that surrounded them).

“Rudyard,” Chapman started, Rudyard thought he could HEAR the smile shaping the other man’s mouth as he spoke, “Do you ever…..Do you ever think about me-” 

Rudyard began to answer that yes, of course he did, and about all the business he lost because of the stupid tall and handsome man.  Well, he would’ve said the first part.  Not so much the last, but it didn’t matter because Chapman cut him off before he had the opportunity to answer.

“-when you… _enjoy_ _yourself_?”  Chapman finished.  There was a wet sound, like Chapman was licking his lips.  Rudyard made a small eep-ing noise, flustered and he felt hot all over, and he was becoming aroused and oh, Chapman had nuzzled into his neck and was giving him small gentle kisses at the junction of where his ear met his neck.  Rudyard felt weak in his knees.  With trembling hands, he clasped around Chapman, fingers grasping at Chapman’s shirt.  Chapman paused the kissing.

“I think about you, Rudyard.”

“Shit.”  Rudyard breathed out.  “You bastard, you’re not even drunk are you?” he shot accusingly at Chapman, who chuckled and shook his head.

“You caught me.”  He kissed Rudyard’s neck again, “Are you mad?”  To which Rudyard Funn would have loved to respond with a great big  ‘Of course I’m mad you blithering idiot.’  But instead, all he could get out was a half formed and breathy “N-no” that died out half way through speaking.

“I’m glad.” Chapman whispered, “Come upstairs with me?”  All Rudyard could do was nod.

Chapman pulled back from Rudyard’s neck, looking into his face, searching, making sure Rudyard really meant it.  He leaned in closer again, and as both men’s eyes slid shut, Chapman pressed his lips against Rudyard’s.  He felt the other man gasp into the kiss.  The hands on his back got tighter and before he knew it, Rudyard opened his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.  Rudyard moaned, pushing himself against Chapman.

Rudyard was the first to break the kiss.

“Up-” his voice faltered.  He coughed.  “Let’s go, uh, upstairs.”

Letting go of Rudyard, Chapman unlocked the front door and allowed Rudyard to go in before him.  Once inside, he closed and locked the door (safety first!) and before he knew it was being pressed up against the door in a hungry kiss initiated by Rudyard.  After what seemed like pleasurable ages, Chapman broke the kiss and repeated Rudyard’s sentiment from earlier.

“Upstairs.”  He breathed out, cheeks reddened as he grinned like a schoolboy.  Rudyard nodded, his pupils blown wide, lips red and swollen from kissing, hair mussed from Chapman’s fingers running through.

              Rudyard followed Chapman upstairs to his room, but when he got inside, he felt out of place and unsure of himself.  Chapman noticed and took his hand and gently tugged him, arms enveloping him in a hug.

              “You okay?” he asked quietly, placing a kiss against his cheek.  Rudyard nodded, his arms reaching around to hug him back.

              “Good.” Chapman whispered against Rudyard’s lips before devouring him in another hungry kiss.  Rudyard’s hands clenched into Chapman’s shirt again.  He shivered as one of Chapman’s hands slid up to cup his cheek, then moved to cradle his head.  When they eventually broke apart, both were gasping for air.  There was a hungry look in Rudyard’s eyes as he raked them across Chapman.

              They were close to the bed.  Rudyard placed his hands against Chapman’s chest, and pushed him backwards towards the bed, until the other man’s knees caught the edge and he fell onto the bed.  Chapman quirked an eyebrow in a playful manner, reaching out to tug Rudyard down with him onto the bed.  He missed and grasped at air, laughing aloud.

              Rudyard licked his lips, smirked, and was on Chapman sooner than you could say “body in the coffin”.  Rudyard climbed onto Chapman, straddling his hips.  He leaned down and kissed him, almost desperately.  Chapman’s hands were all over Rudyard, trying first to unbutton and then giving up and just pulling at his shirt.  He grabbed his ass firmly, after which he was rewarded with a lewd moan from the man atop him, grinding down into him.  Chapman moaned at that, pushing himself up to grind against Rudyard in return. 

              Breaking from the kiss, Rudyard pulled his shirt off, chest heaving, and began to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers.  Chapman took the hint.  He sat up a little and struggled to get his shirt off.  Rudyard smirked and helped him.  He climbed off to remove his trousers, allowing Chapman to remove his own as well.  Before he got the chance to climb back onto Chapman, the other man was on him, pinning him to the bed, hungrily kissing him and wedging a knee between his legs.  Rudyard gasped and moaned into the kiss, arching up as Chapman’s deft fingers found his nipples and began to pinch and twist them gently.

              Chapman’s hand moved down Rudyard’s chest and slipped into the waistband of his briefs.  Rudyard cried out in surprise, bucking into the touch.  Chapman chuckled into the kiss and gripped Rudyard’s erection, slowly working it up and down.  The other man writhed beneath him.

              “Chapman. Stop. A-Ahh” Rudyard gasped out, starting to lose it.

              Chapman stopped, looking up at Rudyard in surprise.  He was about to ask if everything was okay when Rudyard took the opportunity to flip them over on the bed.  He positioned himself again straddling Chapman’s waist, a look of triumph on his face.  Chapman’s look of surprise quickly faded into laughter.  His hands toyed with Rudyard’s waistband.  He looked at him suggestively, raising an eyebrow gesturing to the underwear.  Rudyard nodded and shimmied out of his briefs, which he made a much harder process by making quite sure Chapman didn’t get the drop on him again.  He also helped Chapman devest himself as well.  Which was a lot less difficult than his own had been.  After this commotion, Rudyard stopped and looked hungrily at Chapman.  Long and lean with lithe muscles, and the most annoyingly perfect erect penis that was reddened and glistening at the top with precum.  Rudyard sucked in his breath.

              “Enjoying the view?”  Chapman asked cheekily.  Rudyard shook himself out of whatever trance like state the sight of Eric’s penis had caused.  With an almost irritated sigh, he rolled his eyes and leaned down to lick the tip of Eric’s penis.  Chapman took a sharp breath.

              “O-oh,” the strangled whisper escaped from Eric’s tightened throat.

              Rudyard pressed down and took Eric all the way into his mouth.   Rudyard’s hands pushed Eric’s hips into the mattress.  Eric whined, desperate and lustful- a sound that Rudyard reveled in.  Rudyard hollowed his cheeks, sucking as he brought his head up, stopping at the very tip, giving the head a small lick, before bobbing back down.  And then repeating the motion over and over again.  Eric’s fingers tangled in Rudyard’s already disheveled hair.  Over the wet sound of his slurping, Rudyard could hear whimpers, cries, and the one and only Eric Chapman begging- BEGGING HIM- not to stop.  Rudyard smirked and pulled off Eric’s dick with a Pop!

              Wild and frantic eyes met sparkling ones.  Rudyard fixed Chapman with a look that wouldn’t be all too far from being described as devilish.  Chapman’s chest rose and fell quickly, mouth slack and open.  Rudyard crawled up his body, straddling Eric so he could thrust against Eric’s erection with his own.  Rudyard bit his bottom lip, pretending to look innocent as he teased the man beneath him.  Eric grinned and took hold of both their erections, slowly pumping up and down in time with Rudyard’s thrusts.  Rudyard gasped, moaning Eric’s name.  Loudly.  Rudyard bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Eric’s lips.

              “I want…”Rudyard gasped against Eric’s lips.

              “What, Rudyard?  What is it you want?”  Eric’s voice was breathy, his hand snaked it’s way to Rudyard’s neck, gently caressing the soft skin there.

              “I want you…”  Rudyard gasped and ground down into Eric’s lap, “…inside of me.”

              Eric pushed against Rudyard into a wet and sloppy kiss, moaning babbles of ‘yes, yes oh god yes’ into his mouth.  Rudyard broke away, moving Eric’s hand from his neck and moving it to his mouth.  He sucked in his pointer finger, caressing it with his tongue.  He pulled two more fingers in, giving them the same treatment.  Eric groaned, slowly removing them from Rudyard’s mouth and moving them to his backside.  With his pointer finger, he slowly and gently circled his opening before pushing past the ring of tight muscle.  Rudyard cried out, burying his face in Eric’s neck.  Eric turned his head and kissed the top of Rudyard’s head.

              “Please, tell me if I hurt you, Rudyard.”  He whispered, pumping his finger in and out a few times before adding the second finger.

              Rudyard nodded, unable to formulate words.  He pushed back against Eric, fucking himself on his fingers.  He heard Eric utter a whispered “Fuck” and smiled to himself.  Eric added the third finger and soon after Rudyard was begging him to “Please, just get on with it, I can hardly stand it anymore.”

              Eric obliged, removing his slick fingers from Rudyard’s entrance to reach blindly onto his nightstand for his bottle of lube.  All the while Rudyard was complaining and rutting himself against the man beneath him.  Eric slicked his member up, and kissed Rudyard’s head again.

              “Ready.”  He said quietly, pushing Rudyard into a sitting position.

              Rudyard grinned, helping Eric align his slick dick against his opening, before leaning down and taking it inside of him.  He gasped at the feeling, at how full he felt.  He cried out, fully seated on Eric’s dick and stilled, catching his breath.  Eric smiled up at him, his thumbs gently caressing circles onto his hips.  He looked at Rudyard, questioning and concerned, to see if he was alright.  Rudyard tilted his head back, eyes closed and fingers clutching at Eric’s chest.

              And then he started moving.  He was slow at first, raising off of Chapman just to slide himself back down.  He whimpered.  He began moving faster, fucking himself on Chapman, feeling fuller than he ever remembered feeling before.  Chapman began to thrust up into Rudyard, meeting him on his way down with an upwards thrust.  Before long, Rudyard felt Eric’s hand wrap around his neglected member, pumping it up and down.  Rudyard cried out.  He wouldn’t be able to make it much longer.  Head thrown back in ecstasy, Rudyard cried out Eric’s name, spilling his seed onto himself and Eric.  Feeling Rudyard tighten around him, Eric thrust even harder and faster into Rudyard, reaching his peak soon after. 

Panting and sweaty and sticky, Rudyard collapsed against Eric’s chest, nuzzling into and kissing Eric’s neck, sucking on it a little to leave a mark.  Eric wound his arms around Rudyard, holding him there against himself, his hands stroking up his back.  Rudyard shivered and looked up at Eric.  He blushed, starting to feel slightly embarrassed.  Chapman smiled, pulling Rudyard into a kiss which Rudyard gladly returned.

Eventually, they ended their kiss, disengaged their embrace and cleaned up.  Rudyard was unsure as to what the correct protocol was-should he leave? Should he stay?  Would Eric even want him to stay?  But before Rudyard could make his concerns known, Eric pulled him back into the bed, and pulling the covers over the both of them, kissed him good night.  Rudyard smiled, such a rare thing for him to do, and yet he hasn’t stopped smiling the whole evening.  He told himself he’d be angry about that in the morning, but right now, he was warm and full and…was that emotion happy?  Couldn’t be, he was tired, that’s what it was.  He nuzzled closer to Eric Chapman and quickly fell asleep.

             

 

__________________________________________________________

 

              The next morning came as quite a surprise for one Rudyard Fun, who upon blinking awake bathed in the glow of midmorning sun, realized quite alarmingly that he was not, in fact, in his bed, nor was he even in his bedroom.  In fact, he was fairly certain that no room in his home got this kind of gentle treatment from the sun.  He wished he were the type to just nuzzle back down into the warmth of the blankets, content with jolly rays of sun playing across his sleeping face.  Unfortunately for Rudyard, he was not, in fact, the type to just nuzzle back down into the warmth of an unfamiliar bed, with the menacing rays of sun trying to burn his painfully porcelain skin to a crisp.  He was also not the type to just be oh-kay with the fact that he was not alone in said unfamiliar bed.  Especially when the person intruding on his alone-ness was none other than his arch nemesis, his rival, Eric Chapman, the fiend!

              As all these thoughts ran in a jumbled mess through Rudyard’s mind, he blinked, glancing dumbfounded at the still sleeping Chapman beside him.  Unintentionally he let out a loud, audible gasp before clasping his hands over his mouth, staring wide-eyed now.  He tried to inch away from the sleeping form, but didn’t get too far before an arm around his waist stopped him.  Chapman smirked before slowly blinking his eyes open.

              “Good morning, you,”  he said, voice groggy from sleep.  His thumb on the hand that was gently holding Rudyard’s hip began drawing circles in a soft caress. 

              A shiver ran through Rudyard’s body.

              “Why….I mean what-what? H-how?!”  Rudyard sputtered angrily, beginning to become animated.  Then suddenly, he stilled, somber realization dawning on his pale face.  He narrowed his eyes.  He slowly turned his gaze onto Chapman.

              “You.” Rudyard’s voice sounded as though it had been marinated in venom.  Chapman quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

              “Yea?  What is it, Rudyard?”  Chapman tried to pull the smaller man towards him.

              “You. You took me to that bar and and and-!  Got me drunk! And. And then you KISSED ME.”

              Rudyard knew he was grasping at straws, he knew he sounded pathetic, but how could he have let this happen while in his right mind!?  His breathing rate increased as he scooted himself away from Chapman’s grasp in a small panic.  He pushed his back against the headboard and looked down.

              Rudyard Funn was completely and undeniably in the nude.  He blanched, staring down at his newly bared crotch.  He swallowed hard.  The really really nice dream he had been having wasn’t a dream at all.  There was so much to process.  He moaned in over dramatic agony.

              “Rudyard….You do remember that you drank MILK last night, right?”

Chapman pushed himself up on all fours.  He fixed Rudyard with a heavy stare and began to crawl towards him.

“In fact, Rudyard, I seem to recall you being rather aggressive in our….activities….last night.”  Eric Chapman grinned, looking almost like the cat who ate the canary, only he hadn’t eaten his canary…yet.

Before he realized it, Rudyard felt Chapman’s lips against his own.  His eyes widened and his flattened palms against Eric’s built chest-originally intended to push him away-betrayed him and slid over his shoulders, pulling his rival (his ARCH NEMESIS!) ((ERIC. CHAPMAN!!!)) closer to him.  He could feel himself coming undone.  Again.

Chapman smiled into the kiss, shifting his weight to teasingly dance his hand over to Rudyard’s dick.  Eric took full advantage of Rudyard’s responsive gasp and thrust his tongue into his mouth.  Eric chuckled, making a conscious effort to ignore their combined morning breath nastiness.  Chapman pulled away from the kiss and began kissing his way to Rudyard’s neck, kissing and sucking gently at particularly sweet and tender spots.

Rudyard’s fingers pressed hard into Eric’s back, scratching down.  He let out small, needy noises as Chapman continued to move lower and lower and -oh!  Rudyard felt Eric kiss the tip of his now erect penis before he took it, in its entirety, into his mouth.

Rudyard let out a strangled cry, his hands fisting in Chapman’s hair.  Eric chuckled, beginning to bob up and down, suckling here, licking there.  Rudyard trembled and moaned, his breaths coming short and fast.  As Eric hollowed his cheeks, and began toying with Rudyard’s sac.  Rudyard’s legs came dangerously close to putting Chapman in an accidental headlock in his distraction.  Eric hummed, letting Rudyard’s erection out of his mouth with a popping noise, much to the displeasure of the other man.

“Hush,” Chapman whispered against Rudyard’s thigh before planting a kiss on the soft skin there.

Grabbing around his waist, Chapman pulled Rudyard down the bed so that he was now lying on his back beneath him.  He leaned down, kissing Rudyard once, chaste and quick.   The man beneath him whimpered as Chapman pulled away, so he leaned back in, kissing Rudyard deeply, with tongue and teeth.  Without breaking the kiss, Chapman reached over to his nightstand, where the lube had sat out since their previous activities.  Making quick work of lubing himself up, he moved to circle Rudyard’s tight hole with a slicked finger before slipping it inside.  In no time, Rudyard was whimpering, attempting to silence his moans, breaking the kiss to babble nonsense and beg for Chapman to be inside him. 

Without continuing his teasing, Chapman lined himself up and began to push.  As he entered, he kissed Rudyard, swallowing the other’s gasp.  As Chapman began moving inside him, Rudyard’s fingers clasped Chapman’s shoulder blades, leaving crescent marks where his nails dug in.  Rudyard dragged his fingers down the other man’s sculpted back, red marks trailing his motions.  As Chapman built up a rhythm,  Rudyard cried out, moving his hips to meet the thrusts of the other man.  Eric chuckled, burrowing his face in Rudyard’s neck to kiss the sensitive skin there gently, joyfully taking in how wiggly and embarrassed it made Rudyard.  Eric moved one of his hands down, beginning to stroke Rudyard gently with soft touches.  The two continued, lost in their pleasure for the rest of the short time it took for Rudyard to reach completion, crying out, nearly breaking the skin from how tightly his fingers grasped at Chapman, who in turn finished with a loud groan, muffled by Rudyard’s neck.  And with that, Chapman laid atop of Rudyard as the two basked in their post-coital glow.

After lying entwined for a few minutes, Eric got up and cleaned them both up, as Rudyard, in true Rudyard fashion, pulled the blankets up and curled in on his side, facing away from the other man.  As Chapman approached the bed, he chuckled and wormed his way under the blankets, curling himself around Rudyard.  He leaned in and gently kissed the top of his exposed ear.

“How was that then, Rudyard?  Did you……Enjoy yourself?”  Eric whispered in a chuckle, holding the smaller man close to himself.  Rudyard only huffed and wiggled himself closer into Chapman’s embrace.

 

 

 

 


End file.
